Any one want to be an OC?
by NessieObsessed
Summary: I just am adding some charecters and wanted to know if anyone wanted to be a charecter. if you left a review under advice i really think you should read the second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

OC CONTEST! Closes at 12 midnight!

Story 1: Orphinated Assassin

When Logan was 10 his parents died in a shooting's crossfire. Being alone in the world with his 7 year old sister. He looked for a place to go, not wanting to get put into the system. Logan went into the mountains to think when he came across (OC character) who ran a sort of camp. He took in orphinated children and made them the worlds top assassins. Logan being ten and not knowing what to do joins. What happens your not able to eat unless you kill your friends, and you could be killed at any moment for any reason. Logan is now 18 and one of (oc character)'s top assassins. What happened when a girl named Alicia VanPatten joins in. will they fall in love? Well im not quite sure yet ;)

OC'S needed.

Camp owner/ foster "parent" this can be either genders

The foster Parent's mate

Logans little sister

A little sibling for Alicia.

A bff for logan… dude.

A former love intrest of logan's will be logan's female friend.

A cop. (not a very big part in the beginning)

That's all I can think of now ill take more than what I choose if I need more down the line.

Story 2

Determination and love

Katie knight. Was the sweetest girl in the world. With the world at her fingertips. An only child since her 2 year older brother died at the young age of 15. Katie was only 13. Katie is now 16 what happens when she desides to fly home from California to minnisota to visit her brother on his birthday. She decides to flirt with a fellow passenger, and next thing she knows shes in a shabby room on a bed with ripped sheets she is forced into a life of prostitution other girls and sickness and deth and lonliness is all around her. Will she ever make it to her brother? Or die trying? Who will help her achive her goal… what iif she finds love along the way. Not quite sure how yet but im making this James and Katie.

Oc's needed

Hot dude:

Person who runs the place the girls live.

2 girls to be katie's friends.

Aprox. 2 guys.

Teacher (not featured much)

Story 3

Don't Forget where you come from. horrible name im prob going to change. ASAP ill take suggestions.

Sequal to Waking up in Vegas by BigTimeBitch. Kendall and Jo knight proud and super famous parents to katy martino knight. THE it thing right now. She already had the press hounding over her but to add on top of it her parents die in a car crash. When she goes to live with her foster parents, James and Katie Dimond, the press have a field day. Girl in the spotlight growing up. But more importantly. How will this effect James and Katie seeing their late family whenever they look at their adopted child. SUCKISH SUMMARY.

I need

Love intrest that's a good guy I will not do the names ryan john jake nick or casey.

Love intrest that's a bad guy.

Girl to be katie's friend.

Logan and cammile's kid

Carlos and OC's kid

Someone for Carlos (small part)

Katy's manager.

Bitchey pop star girl

Story 4 deadly games

What happens when you wake up and your not where you thought you were…. Your in a parallel universe. Logan Mitchell does. What happens when the dictator of the world makes people compete in deadly games to survive. ik bad summary

NEED

Logan love interest.

Dictator of world

Top player. Evil and works for the dictator. *not called people there called players*

PEOPLE MAY NOT LIKE ALL OF MY STORIES BC THEY DON'T FOLLOW THE SHOW AS MUCH BUT STILL THEY WILL STICK TO THEIR PERSONALITIES. Pretty much anyway.

Form:

_APPLIES FOR ALL STORIES!_

_~Basic~_

_Name:_

_Age:_

_Nicknames:_

_Age:_

_Height:_

_Weight:_

_Hair:_

_Eyes:_

_Skin:_

_Swim Wear:_

_Pajamas:_

_Formal:_

_Accessories:_

_Piercings/Tattoos:_

_Stereotype:_

_Talents:_

_Hobbies:_

_DOB:_

_Personality:_

_Style :_

_Stories and charecters __applying__ for:_

_~Family~_

_Mom and Dad (brief description):_

_Siblings (brief description)put a * _

_Breif Life Story how they got where they are today yada yada yada….:_

_~Favorites~_

_Top 5 fave things in the world:_

_Dislikes:_

_Fear:_

_BTR or Justin Biebe (personally I cant choose)r:_

_Coke or Pepsi:_

_Italian or Chinese:_

_NCIS or CSI:_

_Glee or American Idol:_

_TV, Movies or Music:_

_Do they play an instrument, if yes what?:_

_Attitude (mean, cocky sweet…):_

_~Other things I should know~_


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all

Just wanted to say thank you to those who reviewed. And you will still be included. And someone who was not logged in left me a … different… review check it out.

_Best way to make OCs is to create them off of characters from books, tv shows, movies, or video games. That way you don't create Mary-Sues and if you don't know what a Mary-Sue is, look it up, because no one likes to read a story with a Mary-Sue. If you need an example, don't use Bella, Edward, or Jacob from the Twilight series, every other character from that book is fine to use._

_When you have people make up OCs for your stories, most of them turn out to be Mary-Sues. Most of the characters turn out to have some tragic past and are extremely successful, smarter, and just better than the main characters themselves. And __personality__ wise, they are either super confident or really shy. And many of them will have highlights or streaks of different but unique colors in their hair._

_This stuff gets old, and about forty authors on this site have already asked for OCs for their stories, so don't be surprised when a story has a similar looking character._

_This is bad, because the story will eventually lose its appeal. You know why books, tv, etc... do well is due to the uniqueness of the characters and the driving forces of the plot and how they react to such plot points._

_Another thing, OCs are usually meant to be supporting characters, not main ones. And only a few authors can get away with it, because their characters are interesting and are based upon a character from the media._

_And one last thing, don't write the story from the OCs perspective, because then a writer who actually has experience will realize what an utter newb you are and will probably dislike the story. If they wanted to read about OCs, they could easily read a book, not fanfiction. Fanfiction is there so they can read about the characters, not made up characters that have no right to hog the story._

_If you want to be a writer, be one and actually write everything yourself._

_And if you want to actually see how OCs are written, check out some of these stories or authors._

_Waterwicca- She is an amazing author and deserves every one of her reviews. She is also one of the only authors in this fandom, and probably on this site that can write a remarkable story centering on an OC and a character from the show._

_Sam Temple's 'Slender'- She has a couple of side OCs in it, but it's mostly about the boys. She handles writing OCs well; they add just enough to the story to keep it moving, but don't take anything away from it. This is how OCs should be written._

_Runs with Werewolves' 'I Can Take Away All the Scars on Your Heart'- She has OCs for Carlos and Logan and they are written very well and enhance the story._

_I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but once you have seen over thirty authors asking for OC help, it gets old. And by telling you this will make you a better writer._

_Advice_

At first I was angry with this but then I realized that "who ever this is" has some really good points. Not all of them I agree with but that's just how writers go. I agree that a oc shouldn't override outer character's in most cases. And I wouldent let that happen. But at least in my book there is an exception to every rule. And you are trying to make me a better writer and I thank everyone who has done that for me. The authors she mentioned are INCREDIBLE and im huge fans of theirs! And I know I may have put in too many oc's for my stories but tht is because I wanted to give people options. And 2 when I first thought these storys up I decided to include oc's because I know the joy I get when and author includes me in a story. And I genuinely wanted to spread that joy. Its not that I cant make up charecters because I can. Any one who read my poor version of passing storm. Or my soon to be published book _diary of jane _ KNOWS that I can create charecters at the drop of a hat…. And good ones too. (not the hats the charecters I REALLY bad at making hats) No im not trying to get all up in your face about this but I am trying to say I know what im doing and I love Fanfiction and im so happy to be part of such a wonderful thing and I have met some life long friends through Fanfiction. And I know it seems old I even think its kinda old but I wanted to try something new. I also had the opportunity for so many oc's is because I knew I wouldent get oc's for all of them but if I can make one person happy by giving them and oc I will. Yet again I mean to disrespect to anyone on Fanfiction and I hope I didn't offend anyone. If you still want to be an oc just fill out the info from the previous chapter and I will do my best to include you.

I love all my readers

Katy

PS: people that are already taken are logans love interest in deadly games and logans former love interest in orphinated assassin.

Sorry again


End file.
